1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hinge mechanism, and more particularly to a quick-release hinge device to allow for a fast and simple means to remove hinged covers or panels of the type used with respect to hinge glass panels for sunroofs and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been problems and difficulties encountered in attempting to provide suitable means for releasably hinging the various covers, panes and panels to their related structures--especially with respect to the glass panels associated with fixed frameworks such as found in sunroof devices mounted in vehicle roofs.
Several known types of disconnectable hinge units are presently employed with removable panels, but these devices have their own peculiar characteristics and limitations which have thus far prevented their universal application in the art. A particular area or field having problems associated with removable hinges is with the automobile roof vents, better known as sunroofs. These sunroofs are very often required not only to provide hinged panels or covers, but in addition to include hinge devices that allow for quick and safe removal of the panels.
Many of the known hinge devices are so designed as to include features that restrict their use. Some can be removed from their related frame structures, but they are so complicated that they cannot be readily reconnected with ease by the average individual. Other units are so designed that, when a panel is removed, various related elements of the hinge extend dangerously within the opening defined by the frame structure of the sunroof which is secured within the roof of the vehicle.
Further, because of their rigid hinging action, the known hinge devices presently in use have limited the design configurations of their related panels. That is, the hinging actions of these devices do not allow arcuate, leading, hinged edges to be formed on the panels, or to provide more positive sealing action between the peripheral edges of the panels and the sealing members of the frame structures.
As examples of quick-release-hinge devices, one may refer to U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,753 to Blomgren and U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,970 to LeVan.